mmlfandomcom-20200214-history
Essca
Essca is a secret boss in MOW MY LAWN Boss Information Defeat the archgoddess Essca, who survived solely on scraps of the soul of the great archdemon warrior like a parasite for a million years. Essca was born of the unholy forced bond of Yenti and Senti, as Essca herself was nothing more than an experiment in the genotype values of divinity and archgoddess blood. Essca revealed herself to the new world after an extraordinary amount of time to a reformed Yenti, who would strike the abomination down with a single blow. -Dimensional Diver. Even though she's a Arch Goddess, she isn't needed for the first final boss, Llin. However, she is needed for the second final boss, The Old One. Server limit is 1 per player, she has 700k health. Fight Information You first must go through 50 rooms to fight her, during those 50 rooms, she will shoot black lasers that are extremely fast, so you must keep moving at all times. Rooms: Along with the 50 rooms, there are different rooms you can encounter, such as... * A room with a staircase that brings you close to Essca's firing range. * A room where you have to press a button to unblock the way to the door. * Rooms that have a black abyss which can instakill even if you have a forcefield. A path to the other side can be found on your left. Sometimes the game glitches and puts you on the roof. Strangely, this only affects the black abyss rooms. * A room which also has a black abyss. There are platforms you must cross to get to the bridge on the left, leading to the exit. * A room where the exit is on your right. * A room where you can literally just walk straight to the exit. * A room where the door you entered from is the exit. * A room where the other door is in a corner. Essca's Attacks After passing through all of her 50 rooms, you'll finally get the opportunity to fight Essca on a 1 vs 1. She has a variety of attacks that are all rather difficult to dodge or to avoid being hit by. Do not get confused on the colour of her attacks, it is only for look. * She can summon a windmill attack. Similar to Yenti's and Gaea's. The range of the windmill attack is huge, but it is possible to escape it via the POWER OF ROLLING. * She'll throw a sphere at the player that will freeze them, thus making them vulnerable for her next attacks. These spheres are either white or black. For the duration they are frozen, they take damage. Though you can take less damage from the sphere by rolling. * When Essca holds her halberd in the air and there are no black flames coming from her torso, she will most likely throw a barrage of orbs at the player, which can insta-kill at point blank range. Fast reflexes are the key to avoiding this attack. ** Other times, she may shoot one big orb at you that instakills. * She will send a white or black transparent block at you, similar to Final Llin. However, unlike Final Llin, this attack takes away a fifth of your health. * Summons pillars that launch you high into the air. This attack makes Essca extremely vulnerable. Fighting Essca Tips While you do have to go through 50 rooms before reaching Essca and engaging into the real fight, it is recommended you keep as many lives as possible. 4-7 lives are recommended. Another thing you should watch out for during phase 1 is the black abyss rooms. Sometimes players are caught off guard and they run/roll into the abyss by accident. Do not rush through the rooms, but don't be too slow either. When you're below half HP, take the time to heal because there is a chance that RNGesus becomes an asshole and throws a series of black abyss rooms at you. Aside from lag damage, phase 2 is really easy. All of Essca's charging attacks have openings that leave her vulnerable for a long time. Especially the pillars. When Essca raises her halberd thing in the air but there are no black flames coming out of her torso, she will most likely shoot fast projectiles that can or will one shot you. Also, if she is charging up longer than usual, that means she's going to shoot a shitload of orbs. I recommend that you don't use a Thistleblade to attack her because she's has immunity against it. Trivia * Her badge description literally means that Yenti raped Senti and Essca was made. Final. * Essca's model name in-game is 'Entropy'. * Essca's wheel appears on the Ladder's beta badge. * Her Divine Mower represents almost every incest bastard rape child, utter trash. * She, along with The Ark, Abyssal Ark, Gaea, Divine Engine, and Ladder do not have any form of dialog. * Essca also has the most hated for most people. * Her rooms come back in another game made by Big_Rigs, called "A Room" but without anything shooting at the player. Gallery 0bb9deae9ca78c9cd15e06a5d3c84700 (1).png|Essca's badge, Dimensional Diver. Category:Bosses Category:Archgoddess Category:Goddess Category:Watercooler Category:Secret Boss